


再见黑鸟

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李马克/李东赫/罗渽民, 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 23





	再见黑鸟

高中毕业暑假，钟辰乐跟着朴志晟溜进了他打工的那家洗头店。

朴志晟先是满脸自豪地展示了一下他给人剪头用的好几种剪子，钟辰乐双手压着膝盖，弯腰打量那些奇形怪状的剪子一会儿，抬起眼看朴志晟，“你说洗头店，我还以为是那个意思呢。”

朴志晟懵懂地看着他，“洗头店还能有什么别的意思？”

然后他反应过来了。他吓一跳。钟辰乐怎么连这个都懂啊。他脸开始不受控制地飞红，“难道我还能去那种洗头店打工？我可是男的。”

“男的也可以。你不知道？”钟辰乐挑起一边眉毛看他。

朴志晟当然是知道的。但钟辰乐问话的语气好像就是笃定他不知道。他得证明他是真的知道。朴志晟挺起胸膛，声音有些抖，“我当然知道。”

“怎么知道的？”

“看录像带知道的。”

“还有那种录像带？”

“当然有。你不知道？”

钟辰乐不看他那些剪子了。他不轻不重地哼了一声，朴志晟刚好能听到的程度。他开始在这家小小的洗头店蜜蜂一样转来转去，这里看看那里瞧瞧，最后坐到一张洗头椅上，要躺不躺的，歪着头看朴志晟，“你会洗头不？”

朴志晟眉开眼笑。“废话呢，我师傅刚带我入门那会儿，我天天给人洗，只不过最近学剪头多一点。”

钟辰乐没回话，自顾自躺在洗头椅上。

水先流到朴志晟手指上，他摸那绸缎一样的水，水不烫不冷的时候，再小心地淋到钟辰乐头发上。钟辰乐闭着眼睛，朴志晟有些紧张地观察他的面部表情——没什么变化。朴志晟不知道自己究竟紧张什么，钟辰乐也不是他的客人，也不会因为水温不合适对自己破口大骂，朴志晟遇到过这种事。手的皮肤和头上的皮肤说到底对温度的感知还是不太一样的，手觉得合适了，头可能不满意。但被客人骂朴志晟也不觉得有多委屈，他本来也是新人，多被骂骂是应该的，就算客人不骂，师傅平时也会骂。师傅不仅骂还要打，朴志晟不喜欢被打，好像师傅是自己爹，而自己今年只有十岁。被打比被骂耻辱多了。朴志晟宁愿被客人骂骂，客人大多是心情不好，想花钱找个出气筒呗，给钱就是爹，朴志晟受得住。

钟辰乐也不给他钱，也不会骂他。自己为什么还那么小心翼翼呢。朴志晟心中模模糊糊的，故意不去多想，但其实也很清楚，不然他干什么在大中午没人的时候拉着钟辰乐来这儿？大夏天的中午，路边平时碰都不给碰下的野猫都会跑到人的店里来贪凉，顺便讨点火腿肠吃。只是今天没猫来黏朴志晟的裤脚，他是偷偷带钟辰乐来的，不敢开风扇，店里为了省电费，开电扇的时间有限制，谁在规定时间外偷偷用了，好像会留下气味似的，那些人鼻子一抽就能嗅出来。朴志晟不想听那些冷嘲热讽。

朴志晟一边用水冲钟辰乐的头发，一边用另一只手抹掉他头上渗出来的汗珠，钟辰乐比谁都要怕热。朴志晟顺着他的下巴，脖子那条线往下看了一眼，发现他的t恤也被汗水打湿了，骨头和肉的形状怎么凸怎么凹的，都看得很清楚。朴志晟心里一跳，收回视线，不敢多看。

“志晟。”

“嗯？”

“还要洗多久？”

朴志晟手里的动作停了。他突然想起他带钟辰乐来哪里是来洗头，大中午，没人的洗头店，闷热得要死，外面乱叫的蝉吵得要死，自己却在这里安安稳稳地给钟辰乐洗头。

我有病吧。朴志晟心想。但洗都洗了，能找什么理由不继续洗下去呢？

“你带我来这儿，就是想给我洗头吗？”钟辰乐问，声音清透，又亮，朴志晟都觉得没那么热了。

但另一种意义上更热。

“我宿舍床在里面。”朴志晟脱口而出。

朴志晟睡的上铺。下铺是李帝努的床。朴志晟心中一边说着对不起，一边手忙脚乱地把钟辰乐压到李帝努床上。

“这是你的床吗？”钟辰乐脱掉上衣，露出身上的白肉来，朴志晟眼睛都被晃花了，“是。”

“你的床比我想的要整洁呢，志晟。”钟辰乐又那样歪头看他。

“我每天都铺床。”朴志晟面不改色地扯谎，趴下来解钟辰乐的皮带，距离一下子拉进，他闻到钟辰乐身上淡淡的汗味，香皂味，香皂生硬的人造香气和钟辰乐身上本来的味道融合，好闻得热烘烘的。朴志晟顺利脱下钟辰乐的裤子，自己却蜷缩起来了。他有点不好意思，因为光是闻到钟辰乐身上的味道他鸡巴就变得像骨头那样硬了。

钟辰乐以为他是想自己帮他脱裤子。这人真够磨叽的。他想，不急着脱，他往后靠在李帝努松软干净的枕头上，手撑着脸颊，脚伸到朴志晟裤裆中间，隔着牛仔裤轻轻踩了两下。原来他早就勃起了。鸡巴在那下面又热又硬。朴志晟低着头，只看得到耳朵红得像染了色，钟辰乐觉得好笑，又踩了两下。

朴志晟不太行了。想叫钟辰乐不要再踩。他觉得很丢脸。他去捏钟辰乐细白的小腿，那小腿白得像瓷，摸起来却是柔软温暖的。朴志晟大起胆子往上摸，摸到膝盖弯处时钟辰乐抖了一下。朴志晟笑了。钟辰乐立刻起了报复心，一开始是像小猫黏人裤脚那样去踩，去磨，这下他踩得更重了，朴志晟硬起来的鸡巴在他裤裆里，在自己脚下像要跳出来那样抽动，钟辰乐相信自己再多踩一会儿朴志晟能直接射出来，精液也不会弄脏自己的脚，朴志晟会像没什么性经验的初中生梦遗那样射在自己裤裆里，脏他自己。

“志晟，真不要脸。”钟辰乐笑嘻嘻地盯着朴志晟说。本意也不是真为了羞辱朴志晟，是希望他快点射精，人受到羞辱，心里好像难受，鸡巴却兴奋死了，人就这种贱货。

“唔、…”朴志晟难耐地哼哼，手指陷进钟辰乐的小腿肉里，力度还越来越重，他的手大得不正常，他今年十七，脸看着像十五，手看上去却跟他爸的手似的。钟辰乐看他的手，心里觉得怪怪的，那双手看上去隐隐的残暴，可以扭断自己的膝盖。

钟辰乐觉得有点不舒服，想把腿从朴志晟怀里抽出来，朴志晟不干了，像抱着刚捕获到的猎物那样死死地抱着他的腿不放，钟辰乐动不了，就让自己变成被咬住脖子的羊算了，他闭上眼睛，朴志晟的鸡巴在他的脚上刺来刺去，像要跳出来捅穿他的脚，他的脚本来一开始是侵犯人的那一个，最后还是被朴志晟的鸡巴咬住，要骨头都不留地全部被吃掉了。

朴志晟最后抱着钟辰乐的腿射了。射精的瞬间脑子里一片白光，不知道是什么光，窗外刺眼的阳光，钟辰乐踩在自己裤裆上白色的腿，他脱衣服时胸口上白色的肉，他涡旋一样圆圆的肚脐，朴志晟想象自己射到那里面，闭着眼睛，精液喷到他自己裤裆里。钟辰乐仰躺着，抽抽鼻子，嗅到空气里朴志晟溢出来的精液的味道。

“志晟，真不要脸。”他小声说。

那天朴志晟的裤子到最后也没能脱下来。一方面是他感到太耻辱了，让他想到他十岁那次突如其来的、卷土重来的尿床。实在是做不下去了。另一方面是，隔壁纹身店的李东赫突然闯进来想蹭风扇，他店里的风扇坏了，又不想花钱去修。

“臭死了。”李东赫一进宿舍就说，“还有、朴志晟，那不是你的床吧？”

钟辰乐倒是很坦然。他慢悠悠地套衣服，“我就知道。”

朴志晟眼睁睁看钟辰乐身上的肉被衣服又重新遮起来了。有点沮丧。他转过头讨好地朝李东赫笑，“哥，别告诉帝努哥啊，我请你吃饭。”

“你请人吃饭？你他妈要能请人吃饭你还会在他床上搞不去宾馆开房？”

朴志晟被堵得说不出话来，还是只有笑，笑得脸都僵了，“哥，求你，一定别说啊，床单我一会儿就帮帝努哥洗了。”

“阿那不然呢，你留给他自慰吗？李帝努在他自己床单上闻到别的男的精液味，说不定会吓得以后勃起障碍。”

“哈哈、哈，哥真幽默。”

“不好意思，”李东赫瞟了钟辰乐一眼，发现他裤裆处稍微突起，“你们刚搞到一半吧？哥来得真不是时候。”

“没关系。”钟辰乐说，坐在床上晃腿，看着的确不太在意的样子，“主要是志晟想搞。”

“呀、钟辰乐…”朴志晟觉得很没面子，“你不想搞吗？你不想搞就别跟着我来这里啊。”

“不会再来了。”钟辰乐站起来，脸上的汗一直在往下淌，“热死了，老子有病才来。”

“别吵别吵，”李东赫有点尴尬，“看来我来得真不是时候，怪不好意思的…这样吧我免费给你俩纹一次身吧，图案不能太大太复杂，成本太高。”

“好诶。”钟辰乐笑起来，笑得眼睛弯弯，“不过我暂时没什么想纹的，我留着下次吧，东赫、哥？”

这声哥给李东赫叫舒坦了。钟辰乐长得乖巧可爱，叫起哥来也嗲声嗲气的，不知道是有意还是无意。

钟辰乐留了李东赫电话号码，再没跟朴志晟说一句话就走了。他的背影看上去像真的再也不会来。

“呀朴志晟，发什么呆啊，快去道歉，”李东赫上去踢朴志晟小腿一脚，“会不会谈恋爱啊你？”

朴志晟低着头没说话。追过去可能是对的，可是他也要面子，钟辰乐生气的时候完全不理人，他一想他要追着钟辰乐在街上走，而钟辰乐看也不会看他一眼，外面又热得要死，他们两个人都满身是汗，他去捏钟辰乐的手臂，手心的汗和钟辰乐身上的汗混到一起，太阳在头上晒得人晃神，然后钟辰乐会头也不回地打开他的手，汗液飞到空气中，掉到被晒得发烫的水泥地上，“滋”地一声蒸发了。

朴志晟闭着眼睛想，觉得自己也会像那滴汗在地上“滋”地一声蒸发掉。

“哥，你别管了。”朴志晟爬到上铺，该死的他裤裆里还都是精液，又黏又热，等李东赫走了他就去洗澡，洗得干干净净，清清爽爽，然后他午睡，像他本应该做的那样。

/

李东赫没过两周就等来了钟辰乐。

“哥，我想好要纹什么了，”钟辰乐还是那样笑嘻嘻的，一蹦一跳地走进李东赫店里，“‘是四个字母，‘N-A-N-A’，怎么样？简单吧？特别简单吧？样式之类的哥看着办，是这几个字母就行。”

李东赫还没拼出那个英文字，只听完钟辰乐一字一句的发音，罗渽民三个字就从脑子里自动跳了出来。罗渽民。渽民。nana。

罗渽民是李东赫中学同学。李东赫和他、李马克曾经是很好的朋友。高三那年李马克从学校天台跳下去后，他和罗渽民也渐行渐远了。

据偶然看到的学生描述，李马克当时穿一身黑色的学兰制服，身体立在栏杆外侧，背对天空，然后他松开手，像黑鸟一样跌了出去。

不久罗渽民被叫到校长室谈话。李马克跳下来后，他被人看到从同一处天台下来，神色平静，步调懒洋洋的，好像刚在天台吃完午饭，正准备回教室睡午觉一样。

李东赫记得那时他在校长室门外等了很久。久到他足够回忆一遍他和李马克罗渽民从刚认识到今天发生的一切。他和李马克从幼儿园开始就混在一起，罗渽民是初中的时候加入他们的。插班生。第三个人。新人。被排斥的人。本来是这样。偶尔李东赫却觉得，李马克比起自己好像更喜欢跟罗渽民呆在一起。罗渽民脸长得漂亮，朋友却没想象的多，就他们两个。他年纪又小一点，李马克大概认为他是需要被照顾的弟弟，对罗渽民很温柔。难以想象的温柔。李东赫经常看他们两个人互动，看着看着忍不住说，“你们在一起算了。” 说完另两个人还没反应，他自己先愣住了，他语气里的嫉妒像憋足气吹出来的肥皂泡一样，飘得到处都是。

李东赫正式认可罗渽民是在初二那年。说“认可”显得很傲慢，但李东赫觉得友谊里有先来后到，他和李马克的羁绊在他看来的确更深。李马克光屁股的样子他从小看到大。李马克小学第一次跟女生告白还是他李东赫帮忙递的情书呢。回绝信也是李东赫帮忙拿回来的。李马克接过那封回绝信，反应了两三秒后，趴在李东赫怀里嚎啕大哭起来。李东赫摸他哭得一颤一颤的头，嘴里说着敏亨乖，敏亨不哭，敏亨还有东淑嘛。

初二的时候，李东赫和李马克有次被高年级学生堵在小巷子里勒索。李东赫下意识挡在李马克前面，死皮赖脸地说没钱，反正没钱，要钱没有要命一条。高年级的混混被他的厚脸皮气得笑起来，李东赫以为没事了，混混笑完，一巴掌甩到了李东赫脸上。李东赫没反应过来，他被扇蒙了，那一巴掌把他扇到地上坐着，他缓了很久的神。他坐在地上想的是这下完了，李马克也要被扇耳光了。

然后就像小说里写的那样，罗渽民出现了。李东赫想那时自己要是小女生的话一定会爱上罗渽民吧。一瞬间也算。一秒也算。说不定那时候他就是爱上罗渽民了，只在那个场景下，被欺凌的李东赫爱上了美丽又勇敢又残酷的罗渽民。

罗渽民从口袋里掏出一把匕首。匕首的刀刃刷地一下跳出来，和空气摩擦发出冰冷、悦耳的声音。李东赫瞪大眼睛，他捂着脸想这人怎么上学还随身携带管制刀具呢，怎么逃过学校检查的。罗渽民把刀抵到小混混脸上，他得稍微仰起头，脸上看不到胆怯，他说，他声音听着好不耐烦，李东赫觉得他只是声音就帅得要死。

罗渽民耳语一样，凑近对混混说，“你不要动，刀很利的，动一下你的脸就会被划破，再动一下，你的脖子就要被划破啦。”

小混混瞪着眼睛，看上去要吃了他。罗渽民没怯，他握着刀往小混混脸上用力摁了一下，有血渗出来，小混混开始挣扎，罗渽民死死握着他的下巴，不知道哪里来的力气，他说不要动，不要动啊。

匕首最后穿透混混的左边脸，刺到他嘴巴里面去了。

李马克打电话叫了救护车。李东赫活十几年第一次见那么多血，血从小混混脸上呈喷溅的状态往外飙，小混混哭了，倒在地上，叫妈妈、妈妈。罗渽民手上也全是血，回过头来拉李东赫从地上起来的时候，李东赫看到他脸上也溅了一些血。好漂亮。李东赫在心里想。

李东赫低头看自己的手，罗渽民把血也染到他手上了，不认识的人的血。欺凌者的血。脸被匕首穿透的人的血。李东赫不觉得可怕，他甚至没由来地很高兴。他兴奋地说nana、nana，刚刚好帅哦，我爱上你了。虽然就一秒。

罗渽民笑了。笑容在黄昏下闪闪发光。

李马克走过来，有些忧心忡忡的，“我们会被学校处罚诶。”

“没关系啊。”李东赫说。没关系的。他要李马克伸出手，他紧紧地握着李马克的手，另一只手紧紧握住罗渽民的，他头脑变得晕眩起来，他想渽民把他的手弄脏了，他又把马克的手弄脏了。他们永远不会分开。永远是最好的朋友。李东赫在一旁小混混的嚎啕哭声中哼起歌来。

我想成为你

就像叶未落仍与树一体

在风和雨中

我想成为你

也许甜蜜，也许不是

我想融入你

与夜中闪光

罗渽民从校长办公室出来后，看到李东赫在等他，也没有很惊讶。李东赫开门见山，“渽民，马克的死跟你有关吗？”

罗渽民的眼睛缓慢地眨动，一下，两下，三下。

然后他的嘴唇张开，耗尽力气一样说：

“东赫，为什么？”

李东赫后来会反复地想起罗渽民的这句“为什么”。罗渽民撂下这句话，绕开李东赫头也不回地就走了。留李东赫呆在原地，消化那句话。直到现在李东赫也没消化干净。他问他为什么，是在问，为什么要问他和马克的死有没有关系？还是，马克为什么要从天台跳下来，砸在水泥地上，身体被人用铲子铲起来，铲不起来的血和肉深深陷进水泥地缝隙里，雨水也冲不走。

李东赫后来在葬礼上见到李马克。已经被修好的李马克。修得像新的，修得像摆在橱窗里供人观赏的人偶玩具。马克的嘴巴重新变成红色，脸变成白色，一点也不像黑鸟。李东赫走上前去献花，马克安安静静的，睫毛漆黑得像墨。只不过睫毛是死的，即使有抖动，也是风吹的。李东赫献完花立刻就跑了，他跑到没人的地方，弯着腰呕吐。马克看上去好像完全是另一个人了，马克一点没变，但看上去不再是马克了。李东赫蹲在草丛旁边哭边呕吐，他本来是想趁谁都没反应过来前亲吻马克的。亲吻马克的嘴唇。敏亨的嘴唇。李东赫很久以前在电影里看到，高中生女主在葬礼上亲吻棺木里死去的年轻的恋人，吓了所有人一跳。死人是恐怖的。但因为爱死人变得不恐怖。他爱马克。像女高中生爱死去的恋人那样爱。像马克爱渽民那样爱。像东淑爱马克那样爱。像东赫爱马克那样爱。像马克爱东赫那样爱。当李东赫看到马克的脸时，他觉得自己五脏六腑都要从身体里冲出去了，他猛然发觉真正的马克早就不在这里了，马克像黑鸟一样飞进天空，一半被天空接住，一半陷进水泥地里，雨水也冲不走。

罗渽民从头到尾都没有出现在葬礼上。

李东赫记得在高二衔接高三的那个暑假，他们三人在天台上谈论未来。李马克说要他考好大学，李东赫说他以后要一辈子做他喜欢做的事，罗渽民说他想永远当高中生。罗渽民说完他们都笑了。不论是哪一种未来，因为那时他们都太年轻了，以至于听上去都是光明的。

未来最后以一种扭曲的形式实现了。罗渽民代替李马克完成了愿望，考上了好大学，李马克代替罗渽民实现了他的愿望，李马克永远是高中生了。

李东赫不知道自己有没有实现那时他所说的未来。他成了纹身师，穿孔师，他的确喜欢，但不知道这样的喜欢能持续多久。也许等他过了三十岁，没那个新鲜劲儿了，他也会成为那种最普通的上班族，朝九晚五，不能在没客人的时候躲在店里睡一整天的大觉，闲得无聊时再到隔壁洗头店串门，蹭隔壁的电风扇，再无聊一点，随便拉个人去宾馆开房打炮，一天就那么过去了。这样的日子像飘在空中，头顶着太阳，总有一天会被蒸发干净。李东赫每每想到此处，都相当嫉妒李马克和罗渽民。他们简直像是帮助着彼此实现了愿望。只有自己被丢到后面。李马克死了。罗渽民高中毕业后就消失。没人能拉他一把。

而此刻钟辰乐又把罗渽民带了回来。也拉着李东赫回了一趟过去。

他直觉一样猜到钟辰乐口里的nana就是罗渽民。nana、nana。初二那件事后李东赫总是那样叫他。他知道罗渽民很多女朋友都是这样叫他的。马克叫他渽民、渽民。马克叫的渽民不知为什么和别人叫的听上去不太一样。或许马克死的时候渽民其实也死了。渽民的确也永远成为高中生了。和马克一起。最终活下来的是nana。敏亨或许也考上大学了。和nana一起。

李东赫后来在某些夜晚会从梦中惊醒。梦到马克渽民和自己。黄昏下他们粘血的手紧紧握在一起。李东赫躺在黑暗中，睁着眼睛，摸自己的脸，摸到湿湿的、温暖的液体。让他想到那时他们手里的血。血温暖、粘稠，使他们的手缠得紧紧的。

李东赫没问钟辰乐那个nana究竟是谁。他想等这个答案自己跳出来。等罗渽民真正地跳到他眼前。他急什么呢，他有的是时间。

他拉着钟辰乐走到店里面，问，“要纹在哪里？”

钟辰乐眼珠活泼地转来转去，“要不纹在腰后面吧？我其实不是很想纹…但nana喜欢，那就只给他看到。”

钟辰乐说得隐晦，李东赫聪明，一下子就听明白了。钟辰乐说的是罗渽民在操他的时候能看到他腰上的纹身就够了。

他让钟辰乐躺下来，撩起衣服，他一边想图案设计，一边语气随意地问，“你跟志晟呢？”

钟辰乐趴着，脸朝另一边，“我跟他怎么？”

李东赫识相地不再继续问。“第一次纹可能会有点痛，你痛感明显吗？”

钟辰乐先是没说话，李东赫听见他小声地呼出一口气，“东赫哥，我跟志晟本来呢，也没到那种程度。”

李东赫笑，“我也没说你们到那种程度啊，你放心吧，我谁也不向着，俩毛头小子、明明还屁都不懂。”

钟辰乐也笑起来，很快乐的笑声，又清又亮。李东赫喜欢听他说话，听他笑，钟辰乐声音好听，又带一点不自觉的娇嗲，笑到人心里去，蜜一样粘着。

但李东赫还是会向着他们中的谁的。这次他要向着钟辰乐。向着钟辰乐纹在腰上的“nana”。他要跟钟辰乐搞好关系，那样的话，罗渽民说不定就会再次出现。李东赫快乐地哼着歌，他好像又重新变成高中生了，他在纸上飞快地画图，纸上密密麻麻地写了无数个“nana”、像充满疯狂爱意的情书，无数个“nana”又被划去，诅咒一般。

/

钟辰乐是在黄仁俊打工的洗车厂认识罗渽民的。

钟辰乐那天去找黄仁俊玩，让黄仁俊教他怎么洗车。

“你有病啊？”黄仁俊袖子撸到肩膀处，要掉不掉的，侧头用手臂去蹭脸上的汗，“你很闲是吧？有暑假了不起啊？我洗车真的很累我告诉你…你不要来烦我，去找你老公玩吧，啊。”

“我老公？”钟辰乐听了，更来劲了，“我老公是谁？我怎么不知道我有老公呢？你说说呢黄仁俊，你在梦里给我找的吗？”

“我说朴志晟。是叫朴志晟吗？那个洗头仔。”

“黄仁俊你好没礼貌———他不只给人洗头的。他最近在学给人剪头。”

“差不多吧，那个洗头仔，朴志晟，你老公。”

“他才不是呢。”钟辰乐眨眼睛，满脸清纯，“我跟他掰了。”

“真快啊———年轻人。”

“他好傻逼。闷得要死。”钟辰乐忍不住抱怨起来，“虽然他鸡巴还可以，但不行，被我踩两下就射了。好讨厌，不喜欢，不喜欢得要死了。”

“你还踩他…天啊我不想听你别说了。”黄仁俊捂住耳朵，手上又都是泡沫，“操啊、”他绝望地对着亮得刺人眼睛的车窗，用手背抹自己鬓角上沾的泡沫，“我说你为什么突然来找我呢。可是你来找我能有什么用，我跟你没戏知道吧？”

“你好自信啊。哥，你完全不是我的菜。”钟辰乐直言。

“那你来个屁！滚回你家吹空调去吧，辰、少、爷。”

黄仁俊简直气不打一处来。钟辰乐今年高中毕业，家里有钱一辈子不考大学也饿不死。不仅饿不死，还能活得很爽很痛快。不像自己。大夏天在外洗车洗到中暑洗到死也没人在意。最后也就能拿到那么一点点钱。但好在黄仁俊足够爱自己，他在洗到快中暑前就会叫同事来换班了，钱要挣，命也不能丢。

“我快下班了——”黄仁俊回头看钟辰乐一眼，他蹲在地上，头埋在膝盖处，看着小小的一团，像要在太阳底下融化了。

黄仁俊心稍微软了那么一点。语气也跟着缓和：“你接下来去哪？别说跟着我。”

钟辰乐慢慢地抬起头来，歪头看黄仁俊，“哥，我好难受啊。”

黄仁俊走过来摸他的脸，很烫，“你不会中暑了吧？”

“不是、”钟辰乐脸被捧着，觉得委屈又想哭，“就难受。”

“哪里都想去。反正再也不想看到朴志晟了。”

黄仁俊听了，也不是不懂。就小朋友闹别扭了呗。过不了几天又能好作一团。他用衣袖擦钟辰乐脸上的汗，嫌弃地抹到他自己衣服上，“不如跟我去唱k吧？你唱歌不是很好嘛。”

钟辰乐想自己要是这时候点头答应，之后发生的一切或许都该不一样了。可是他犹豫了一下，没立刻就松口答应。他当然知道黄仁俊要跟谁去唱k，还能有谁，李帝努嘛。李帝努去朴志晟也一定会去。到时候他俩凑一块儿，要不了多久就又和好了。总觉得不能这样便宜朴志晟。大蠢猪。只有鸡巴大的白痴。鸡巴大还射那么快。钟辰乐心里还在骂。垂着头半天没吭声。

“渽民？”黄仁俊站起来，对着钟辰乐身后，“你来这里干嘛？”

“来打广告。正好也闲得无聊，你还没下班？”听上去像出来散步的大爷的声音。可是谁大中午这么热出来散步啊。钟辰乐懒得回头看。

罗渽民看到钟辰乐小小一个背影，大大咧咧地问黄仁俊，“你们这里还用童工吗？胆子不小啊。我现在举报可以拿到钱吗？

黄仁俊还没开口骂，钟辰乐腾地一下站起来，转过去对着罗渽民，靠这人好帅。他心中倒抽一口气。但冷静。钟辰乐装作很冷漠，他知道自己面无表情时脸很臭，“那个、哥，我今年就成年了。”

“那也还没成年啊。”罗渽民从头到脚，毫不掩饰地打量他，“你看着更小，不会真的是童工吧？我刚刚嘴嗨而已。”

黄仁俊忍无可忍，“罗渽民你来这里干嘛？不会来约我吧？”

“你要那么想也可以。”罗渽民笑得暧昧，“今晚我们在酒吧有演出，一张门票不贵，你是我朋友，内部票150一张，怎么样？你的童工朋友也可以一起来，折扣再给大一点也不是不可以。”

“你才童工呢！我又没在这里打工！”

“那不好意思我今晚有约了、抱歉哦渽民。”黄仁俊笑得像狐狸，一把拉过钟辰乐，“但我朋友有空，你跟他做生意吧。他最近心情很不好，跟他男朋友暂时掰了，而且很有钱。我说他有钱不是说他男朋友。”

“什么男朋友、我没男朋友——”钟辰乐想推开但妈的黄仁俊在这种时候力气大得就跟牛似的…刚刚不还说朴志晟是他老公吗？降级也太快了点。而且干嘛卖他啊，虽然他有钱是真的。但还是感觉被卖了。

“这样啊。”罗渽民啧啧地摇头，手很自然地伸到钟辰乐身上来，老朋友那样拍拍钟辰乐的肩膀，“那有钱的朋友，要来吗？我们乐队其实挺红的…哈哈、这条街的人都知道。虽然主唱就那样，贝斯手也就那样，鼓手还行，顺带一提，我是吉他手。”

“那你吉他怎样？”钟辰乐问。

“我？”罗渽民指自己的脸，一脸无辜。

“我不会弹吉他。”

“哈？那你算什么吉他手？”钟辰乐这下肩膀换成被罗渽民搂着，其实还挺高兴的，罗渽民脸真挺帅嘛。身上还有股特别的香气。

“就背着吉他上去做做样子啊。后台会放录音的。”罗渽民理所当然地回答，“我脸帅啊，有点不好意思，但冲着我这张脸来的人还是挺多的、黄仁俊当时不也…”

“能别说了吗？”黄仁俊打断他，“算了我来说，不然罗渽民一会儿铁定添油加醋。就很正常的，人都有年轻的时候，懂吧？我也有，当时我看了他演出一时半会儿平静不下来就到厕所去给他口交了。别的没了。”

“我靠…”钟辰乐看看黄仁俊，又看看罗渽民。

罗渽民眨眨眼睛，“其实…”

“没了。”黄仁俊说第二遍，“真的没了。钟辰乐我还是跟你说下，去看演出缓解下心情是可以的，但是罗渽民这个人呢，他脑子有病。不要跟他搞在一起比较好。”

“好过分、仁俊，怎么这么说我…”罗渽民在黄仁俊身上软绵绵地砸拳头，“还以为仁俊真的喜欢过我。”

“我疯了吗？”

“你跟李帝努搞在一起也好不到哪里去啊。”

“你闭嘴。”

“哇…”钟辰乐听得很起劲，“再多说说呢你们。”

“我走了，我下班了，再见，再见。”黄仁俊换了衣服，头也不回地道别，只是手在空气中随便挥了两下。

罗渽民没很留恋地继续盯着黄仁俊的背影看。他靠在钟辰乐肩膀上，“要跟我去吗？辰乐？仁俊刚刚这样叫你了诶。我这样叫也可以吗？”语气中充满钟辰乐难以理解的、古怪的爱恋感。

钟辰乐后来想哪怕在这里他说了不要。不可以。之后的一切也是可以不发生的。如果他这时扔下罗渽民跑到黄仁俊那边去，见到志晟，他们别别扭扭地和好，在酒精的作用下终于又亲又抱在彼此身上摸来摸去，黄仁俊李帝努不介意的话，他们在包厢厕所里都能搞起来。

但罗渽民当时挂在自己身上，钟辰乐被他身上古怪的香气熏得晕乎乎的，天气又很热，实在太热了，在夏天发生的一切，对他来说某种程度上是不可控的。他想那时就算罗渽民说我们一起去跳湖吧，他也会头脑昏沉地满口答应，以为他们跳湖只是为了降温贪凉。

“可以。”钟辰乐回答。

可以。就这样叫我吧。叫我辰乐。好像我们不是第一次见面一样。

“辰乐，叫我nana就好。”罗渽民对他笑，脸的距离好像要亲上来。

“nana。”钟辰乐喊得很顺口，声调像在唱歌。

nana。那是钟辰乐第一次那样叫罗渽民。以后还有很多很多次。这个名字还会被他纹在后腰的位置，罗渽民操他的时候能看得很清楚，他捏他后腰纹着自己名字的皮肤，要他喊nana、nana，喊一遍又一遍，说辰乐怎么腰上也有个nana呢，nana现在不是在辰乐身体里面吗？把辰乐搞得湿湿的色色的。辰乐该有多喜欢nana啊，即使在nana没有操辰乐的时候，也还是在想着nana，想得快死了，那时候摸到自己腰上的nana，幻想着真正的nana操自己，就又变得幸福起来了。

“是这样吗？”罗渽民手里握着他的阴茎，拇指堵在马眼处，贴在他耳边问他，“是这样吗？辰乐，说点什么。”

“嗯嗯、是的、是的，nana说得对，辰乐好喜欢nana——啊不行、”钟辰乐没地方躲，只能往后靠在罗渽民身上，剧烈地抽搐射精，罗渽民抱着他，将他转过来面对自己，咬他被眼泪浸湿的脸颊，“辰乐又在哭。”他说，“下面流了好多水出来，怎么上面也是呢？”

“对不起、”钟辰乐抱住罗渽民的肩膀，身体一抖一抖的，因为抽噎，因为射精的挛缩。

“辰乐舒服吗？”

钟辰乐诚实地点头。

“痛吗？”

也点了点头。

罗渽民笑了。

“那就好。”

钟辰乐身体的痛感比一般人大很多。也更容易留下痕迹，青色的紫色的深红色的，留在身上后要隔好几天才会渐渐褪去。

李东赫在给他纹身的时候问他，身上为什么那么多伤痕呢？看着很痛。

“现在不痛了。”钟辰乐咬着牙，纹身针刺在他在后腰的皮肤，痛得他要大叫出来，但不能，不然就吓到东赫哥了。

“你在发抖诶，辰乐。”李东赫停了下来。

凑过去看时才发现钟辰乐满脸都是眼泪。李东赫吓一跳，赶紧扯了面巾纸递过去。“痛这么厉害？为什么忍着不说啊？”

“忍忍就好了，嘿嘿。”钟辰乐擦干净眼泪，笑得灿烂，“其实没那么痛的，但是眼泪自己跑出来了，我也没办法。”

“…可以问吗？这个‘nana’，是你的谁？”

李东赫继续在刺。后腰的皮肤像要烂掉了。钟辰乐痛得有些恍惚，想象那块皮肤被自己揭下来，那块皮肤和自己分离了，但那样的话，nana也会和自己分离…为什么要纹身，明明自己对这种事情一点兴趣都没有。但nana希望他去那么做，他就做了。罗渽民操过他，知道他身体敏感得要命，也知道他纹身是会比一般人痛的。

可nana究竟算自己的什么呢？钟辰乐不太确定。

那天跟黄仁俊道别后，钟辰乐跟着罗渽民去看了他的乐队演出。他买了两张票。一张给自己的，一张给也许会来的志晟。只不过那天志晟没能来，或许来了，但来得太迟。

罗渽民的乐队真的挺红的。钟辰乐有点吃惊，一开始以为是什么无人问津的地下小乐队。人比他想的多很多，他在人群中被挤来挤去，站不住脚，准备干脆退出去时，突然发现自己面前站的正好是罗渽民。距离太近了，钟辰乐仰起头，灯光在罗渽民脸上晃，他化了妆，眼角带一点像是酒精染上去的红，手指在吉他上胡乱地扫来扫去，钟辰乐忍不住笑出来，他说他不会弹吉他原来是真的。

到最后罗渽民甚至直接放弃弹吉他了。钟辰乐和他的视线对上时，突然就明白了----那时黄仁俊要在演出结束后跑到厕所去给这个人口交的冲动。他的眼睛是破的，像被人摔碎的水晶玻璃球的碎片那样发光，他看到钟辰乐时展露了笑容，钟辰乐从没见过那种笑容。他觉得自己变成了逆行的人，在人群中罗渽民对他伸出了手，不知道要去哪里，但他的手中有这个世界上自己最想要的东西，尽管他一句话也不说，只是安静地看着他。钟辰乐低头看着那双手，白净的、修长的手，在变幻的灯光下像是捕捉了无数种颜色在手心。

钟辰乐像在做梦，最后他走前去，轻轻握住了那双朝自己伸出的手。

演出结束后罗渽民拉着他到后台暗处接吻。钟辰乐紧紧抱住罗渽民的肩膀，像饥饿的小狗那样伸出舌头去讨一个又一个的吻。罗渽民那时候显得很温柔，他一边亲钟辰乐，手摸到他的耳垂处摩挲着，钟辰乐忍不住发抖，罗渽民悄悄地对他说，“辰乐，身上好干净。”钟辰乐一开始没懂是什么意思，接吻的空隙他看到罗渽民耳朵上有个小小的银色耳钉，在黑暗里像忽明忽暗的灯火一样发亮。

“nana的耳钉很好看，”他撒娇一样，“nana很适合戴耳钉。”

“是吗？”罗渽民低低地笑，“高中的时候就有了。”

“我没有耳洞...因为耳朵上有痣，是福痣，所以不能在耳朵上穿孔。”

“没有耳洞，那有其他的洞吗？”

“...”钟辰乐的耳朵和脸颊都开始变热，“也没有..."他毫无底气地说。

“真的？”罗渽民像存心要逗他。

钟辰乐低头埋在罗渽民胸口处，他咬住嘴唇，下定决心那样说，“想nana进到我身体里来…”

“可是辰乐明明说了自己身上没有其他的洞啊。”

罗渽民压着他到墙上，膝盖伸到钟辰乐两腿之间，缓缓地摩擦着，钟辰乐被牢牢困住，也没有挣扎的欲望，他低着头像要哭出来，“nana、渽民哥，想被nana抱、用下面那个东西抱我…”

“抱辰乐的哪里呢？”

“那、那里…”

“辰乐要说清楚才行啊。”罗渽民说着，低头在钟辰乐脖颈间嗅，往上嗅他红得透明的耳朵，一口咬了上去，钟辰乐剧烈地抖了一下，罗渽民笑，“辰乐耳垂上的痣好像小芝麻粒哦…”

根本说不出口。钟辰乐放弃了语言上的周旋，擅自在罗渽民的膝盖上蹭了起来，变得像志晟那时那样狼狈了、好丢脸，一会儿说不定连碰都没被碰过，隔着裤子就能直接射出来。会被嘲笑的…

“辰乐…怎么是这种坏孩子？”罗渽民在他耳边叹气，膝盖从他大腿间撤了出来，钟辰乐身体贴在墙壁上，抬起头很迷茫地看着他。

“不可能在这里做吧？润滑液之类的都没有，还是辰乐想受伤？”罗渽民在瞬间恢复了冷静，跟刚刚判若两人。

“没关系的、受伤也没关系…”

“受伤也没关系？难道辰乐喜欢痛吗？”罗渽民有些惊讶地看他，眼中转着钟辰乐那时看不懂的情绪。

“nana的话就没关系…”钟辰乐小声道。

罗渽民笑起来，“可是辰乐才第一天认识我啊，我是坏人也说不定哦。”

“那也没关系…”钟辰乐觉得心中像是有什么被抽走了。自己肯定是被戏弄了。nana在舞台上是闪闪发光的人，是被很多人爱着的人，而自己就像是被引诱了的离群的绵羊，跳出栅栏跟着罗渽民来到完全陌生的地方，天真地说着什么，即使吃掉我也没关系。甚至都不知道罗渽民是不是喜欢吃掉绵羊，也许他喜欢兔子，喜欢别的什么肉，而他却不管不顾地想要献出自己…好丢脸。

“我很喜欢辰乐。”罗渽民突然说，“辰乐呢？”

“我也喜欢…nana。”钟辰乐眼睛发亮。

“做点什么来证明吧？”罗渽民手伸过来抚摸他的脸颊，钟辰乐闭上眼睛，侧头靠在他温暖的手心里蹭。

“在身上纹我的名字怎么样？纹nana、或者别的什么。只要是我。不是闹着玩的那种纹身哦，是如果后悔了，想洗那块皮肤时，痛得想干脆去死的那种。”

辰乐太干净了。钟辰乐明白了罗渽民刚刚那句话。原来是这样。因为辰乐太干净了，所以罗渽民不愿意抱他。

“好。”钟辰乐轻轻地点头，“我知道了。”伸手摸自己的耳垂，耳垂上小小的、芝麻粒一样的福痣。

渽民哥究竟是自己的什么人呢？钟辰乐趴在柔软的垫子上，想了很久也得不出答案。纹身快到尾声了，他好像成功和后腰的皮肤脱离，再感不到任何疼痛。

李东赫刺完了最后一笔，“结束了，辰乐，你的nana刺上去了哦！”

“呼…”钟辰乐还是保持着趴着的姿势不动，痛觉在那瞬间又卷土重来，被烧伤般火辣辣的疼，“痛得我要死啦。”

刚刚还说不怎么痛呢。李东赫拍拍他的背，“是很重视的人吧？真应该让那个人看看，你忍得有多辛苦。”

钟辰乐站起来，对着一旁的镜子打量那个纹身。黑色的纹身周围突起一圈红色的皮肤，形成了新的“nana”。

“没关系。”钟辰乐自言自语一般，“总会看到的。”

/

朴志晟再见到钟辰乐时，发现他很不一样了。

耳朵上有好几个耳钉，嘴唇边有钉，鼻侧有钉，眉骨那块儿也有一个。

“你疯啦？”朴志晟走前去想摸钟辰乐的脸，被后者躲开，朴志晟的手不甘心地悬在空中，“你是不是有病？你妈知道吗？你身上多出来这么多洞。”

“你有个球资格说我，你头发还挑染成那副鬼样子呢，黄不黄黑不黑的，你爸没揍你吗？”

“....我是工作需要好不。”朴志晟很无语，“说真的为什么，怎么突然对穿孔感兴趣，李东赫给你限时折扣了吗？你也不是那种缺钱的人啊，钟辰乐。”

“我就想穿了，你管得着吗？”

朴志晟心里窝火，本以为钟辰乐这次来找他是来和好的。上次黄仁俊拉他和李帝努去唱k，朴志晟满心以为能看到钟辰乐跟在他屁股后面，结果影都没一个。

“他去酒吧看演出了。”黄仁俊知道他在找什么。

朴志晟有点糗地摸摸鼻子，“他还看演出？什么演出。”

“就你店在的那条街末尾的酒吧，黄仁俊答非所问，“你要去就赶紧的。”

“我去干什么...”朴志晟还在嘴硬，坐下来灌了自己一口酒，“人家也没叫我啊...”

“朴志晟，”黄仁俊嗤了一声，转过头来看他，“你真是来唱歌的？要是知道钟辰乐没来你还会来吗？你这人真的磨叽死了。”

朴志晟闷闷的不说话，更大口地灌自己酒。

“我不能管？”朴志晟扯着钟辰乐一只手进店里，钟辰乐不情不愿地跟进去，“不要拉我，热死了知不知道。”

“钟辰乐你究竟什么意思？”朴志晟甩开他的手，让心里的火彻底冒出来，“如果你还在为那天的事生气，我先道歉，对不起。”

“我来找你不是想听你道歉，志晟，”钟辰乐突然软下来，“我没有生气，早就没有了。”

“是吗？”朴志晟内心明朗了一点。

“怕你误会，就来跟你说一声，”钟辰乐玩着自己耳垂上的钉子，“以后不要找我做那种事了，我也不会再来找你。”

朴志晟半天没说话。像在等钟辰乐再说些什么。但钟辰乐嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

朴志晟笑了一声，“这是分手吗？”

“我们在一起过吗？不是、朴志晟，你也没正经操过我啊。”

朴志晟大步朝钟辰乐走过来，钟辰乐被逼得只能往后退，最后身体“砰”地一声撞在墙上，“哈哈、”钟辰乐反而笑了，“你要揍我吗？志晟。”

朴志晟的手抵在他脖子上。钟辰乐轻轻地攀上那只手，握住朴志晟的手腕。他想志晟要是愿意，那只手可以扭断自己的脖子。

“志晟？”钟辰乐盯着朴志晟的眼睛，眼神毫不回避。朴志晟的眼角在极力忍耐什么一样抽动着，钟辰乐还是第一次见到他这样。

“你要我现在正经操你一次？”朴志晟的声音像突然长大了十岁那样沙哑。

钟辰乐恍惚了一下，“不。”他轻声说，“你不敢。”

朴志晟的手圈得更紧了些。钟辰乐开始呼吸困难，但他还是笑，笑得露出一边尖尖的犬齿，“志晟，还是第一次见你这么生气呢。”他断断续续地说，脸上开始浮现不正常的绯红。

“做吧，志晟，想做的话就做，我不会反抗的。”

朴志晟眼中的血丝爆在黑色的瞳仁周围，看上去居然很漂亮。钟辰乐去碰他的睫毛，继续鼓励他，“做呀，志晟。做你一直想做的事，告诉我，你这些天想着我自慰了吗？只是想着我自慰，却不敢来找我。志晟总是这样。自慰的时候，想着我的脸，我的腿了吗？射精的时候射在了我哪里？嘴巴？脸？还是我里面？”

朴志晟咬着牙不说话，粗暴地解他自己的裤子，解开钟辰乐的裤子，鸡巴抵在钟辰乐会阴处没摩擦几下就想挤进去，他发现钟辰乐没勃起，手摸到他鸡巴上想给他摸硬。他喘息着，才发现自己的手一直在抖。

“不用管我，志晟。”钟辰乐靠在他肩膀上，轻声说，“这次你摸不硬我的。”

朴志晟那瞬间彻底懂了。他声音发颤，“原来是这样、哈哈…你后面不被操就硬不起来，射不出是吗？”

“你被他操过多少次了？”朴志晟把钟辰乐抱起来，鸡巴生硬地往他里面挤，没有润滑剂，钟辰乐也还不够湿，可是他铁了心要这样直接进去把他操开。反正他也不是第一次了。

“忘了、谁记这种事，”钟辰乐痛得脚趾蜷缩，脸上被汗还是眼泪弄得湿润一片，“哈哈、志晟，你真的很大…痛死我了…”

朴志晟觉得钟辰乐现在是在讽刺自己。他箍住他的腰，免得自己一往深处顶他就逃，他感到钟辰乐体内有什么湿湿的东西突然涌出来，包裹住他的阴茎，朴志晟舒服得叹气，很顺利地全部进到了钟辰乐里面。

钟辰乐紧紧地抱住朴志晟的肩膀，腿缠在他腰上，朴志晟觉得他简直不知羞耻，他在他耳边大声叫，“志晟、痛——好舒服、那里、唔———！”

为什么要这样。辰乐。朴志晟很舒服也很难受，心脏像被他小小的手攥住。他的手那样小，像孩童的手，却能把自己的心捏成血糊糊一片。辰乐说他很痛也很舒服，朴志晟相信他说的是真的。虽然朴志晟不明白为什么人能够又痛又舒服。但他现在也是这样，心痛得要死，鸡巴又舒服死了。

钟辰乐睁开眼睛的时候看到朴志晟在哭。他看到他哭就笑了。朴志晟。只有鸡巴大的笨蛋。钟辰乐伸手去擦他的眼泪，志晟却哭得更厉害了，发出小狗呜咽一样的声音。感到抱歉就停止啊，钟辰乐迷迷糊糊地想，一边哭鸡巴反而还在自己里面越涨越大，那算什么。

钟辰乐知道自己后面一直在出血，朴志晟扩张不做润滑不做就那样插进来，不出血就怪了。但血又温暖又黏稠，他痛到一半就有点麻木，感到一种古怪的、消耗生命似的快乐，志晟等会儿还会直接射在他里面，是因为忍不住而不是故意的，就像志晟弄痛他也不是故意的，志晟还像小孩一样，什么都控制不住。故意弄痛他的只有罗渽民而已。

朴志晟射完，放开钟辰乐的身体，在那时才看到自己鸡巴上粘了血，辰乐大腿根也有血，他愣了好久，原来刚刚那个湿湿的东西不是辰乐因为舒服流出来的水。自己弄伤辰乐了。还在他伤口渗出来的血中射精了。

“我带你去医院。”朴志晟抹眼睛，不能哭，他想。“我先帮你擦下…”

钟辰乐打开他的手。“不用了，伤口自己会长好的，不要担心，志晟。”

“怎么可能会自己长好———”

钟辰乐猛地拉朴志晟的衣襟，朴志晟跌下来，钟辰乐捧着他的脸，吻他的嘴唇。

朴志晟瞪大了眼睛。

辰乐的舌头探进来时，朴志晟感到那上面有一颗小小的，金属一样冰冷的东西，和辰乐温暖的舌头重叠在一起。原来那个地方也有洞。藏起来小心不被人看到。现在钟辰乐让他知道了。

“志晟，以后不要来找我了。”钟辰乐亲完，逆视着朴志晟的眼睛，“听见了吗？”

朴志晟愣愣地看着钟辰乐。他眼中有什么不容自己说“不”的东西。

钟辰乐有些吃力地站起来，用纸巾随便擦去还在一直顺着腿根往下淌的血，然后穿好裤子，一瘸一拐、头也不回地走了。只有手指在空气中晃了两下，以示道别。

朴志晟跪坐在原地，地上有辰乐的血，辰乐的汗，有他的精液，再过不久就会统统干涸。

他想到刚刚抱着辰乐时，他看到他耳朵上有好多好多银色的黑色的耳钉，然后他找不到辰乐耳垂上的两颗痣了，辰乐以前说那是福痣。

朴志晟手紧攥成拳头，攥得关节发白，他低着头，宿舍里只有他一人。他哭了起来，眼泪掉到板上，和那些浑浊的液体混在一起。

/

罗渽民明明不怎么会弹吉他却当了乐队吉他手，不管他愿不愿意承认，这多多少少跟李马克有点关系。

作为转校生刚到李东赫和李马克在的中学时，罗渽民没能交到朋友。他脸长得太突出，刚来话也不多，愿意他面对面说话的没几个，吃完午饭回来，课桌里的情书倒是多得要溢出来了。

罗渽民将那些情书统统塞进书包里，他知道此时有很多双眼睛正注视着他，他会好好把这些情书带回家的，每一封都认真地看完，再统统撕碎扔掉。

李东赫是第一个跟罗渽民搭话的人。

某天罗渽民照旧处理那些情书时，李东赫无声无息地走过来，坐到他旁边的座位上，语气一惊一乍，“诶…好多情书哦，看得过来吗？要不给我几封吧？我拿去逗我朋友。”

罗渽民抬起头看他。李东赫笑得鼻子眼睛皱在一起，“嗯？怎样？”

不是戏弄。不是玩笑。这个人或许是真的想要从自己这里讨几封情书———为了他的朋友。罗渽民稍微有点不知道该怎么反应。

“不愿意也没关系啊。我叫李东赫，叫我楷灿也行，”李东赫扫了一眼罗渽民胸前的名牌，“渽民、是吧？”

后来罗渽民出于他自己也说不清楚的心情，真的分了几封情书给李东赫。

“诶…”李东赫和他一起躲在天台阴凉处，吃超市五块钱一个的炒面面包，他捏着那封粉色信纸的边缘，举得高高的，阳光透过信纸照到他脸上，那些有关爱恋的字像黑色飞虫一样在他的脸上抖动。

“写得好肉麻。”李东赫草草看了几封，丢到一边，“而且写的也就那样嘛，这些女生也好奇怪，真的相信人会凭这种东西就接受另一个人的爱意吗？好幼稚。”

“那你还说要拿去给你朋友呢。”罗渽民笑。

“因为马克就是那种人啊。”李东赫躺下来，把情书挡在眼睛上，“马克相信那个。他小学还给人写过情书呢，只不过被拒绝了，哭得稀里哗啦，我安慰了他好久。虽然我真的不知道有什么好哭的。”

“但如果收到这种东西的话，他还是会高兴吧。”李东赫把一封情书叠好，放进自己胸前的口袋。

“马克…你的朋友今天不在吗？”罗渽民疑惑为什么李东赫拉自己来天台吃饭，满口都是马克马克的，马克本人却连影都没个。

“他感冒在家休息。”李东赫想都没想就答。

罗渽民后来想他应该感谢马克的这次感冒。他要是不请假在家，李东赫就不会闲得无聊来找他说话，找他要情书，然后他们就情书这个话题聊了整整一中午。再之后也就不会和马克成为朋友。

可是和马克东赫成为朋友，好像只是对罗渽民自己而言是值得感谢的。他小学没有特别亲近的朋友，和李东赫李马克当朋友的那几年，他们每天在路口分别时，三个人朝不同的方向走去。罗渽民有次回头看，只有他一人回头，影子在每个人的背后久久地重叠在一起，花了更长的时间道别。直到马克的影子离开他的，东赫的影子也离开他的。

如果马克没和他成为朋友的话，或许马克就不会死。

高中有次罗渽民在午休时突然醒来，教室里很安静，窗外有蝉在叫，却像白噪音，让人更加昏昏欲睡。罗渽民发了一会儿呆，听到教室外有隐隐约约的歌声传来。

他顺着歌声走到走廊最末尾的一间教室，声音很好辨认，肯定是东赫没错。罗渽民靠着墙想，除了歌声还有吉他声，那吉他声就是马克了。

他甚至都没有从窗口往里看，只是静静地靠墙站着，听了很久很久，如果看了就太鬼祟了，好像他是偷窥者…尽管他的确算是。东赫的声音很好听，马克吉他也弹得很好，他们配合得也太好了。罗渽民想了很久他要不要突然拉开门进去，歌声会停止，吉他声也会停，那一刻马克和东赫会转过头来，安静地看着他。

罗渽民靠墙站了很久后，无声无息地返回自己的教室，重新趴在课桌上开始午睡。李马克和李东赫回来时他也当什么都不知道。

李东赫后来真的拿了一封写给罗渽民的情书给李马克。抹去了“致，渽民”这几个字，只留下那些肉麻甜蜜的字句。马克还真信了，捧着那封情书看了好一会儿，头重新抬起来时，眼睛亮得像黑宝石。罗渽民想如果可以的话他以后不用撕掉那些情书了，一封封拿来给马克看就行，但马克有一天也会明白这些情书其实不是写给他的吧？因为只有情书而已。周围的女生还是像吸铁石一样吸到自己身上来，马克会因此受伤也说不定。

罗渽民后来渐渐接受那些情书了。身边没有断过女朋友，尽管每一任的时间都不很长。李东赫也不再找他讨情书。马克后来当然也知道究竟是怎么一回事，当玩笑一样提起。

“会弹吉他的马克感觉好有魅力。”高中有次罗渽民对李马克说。那时离他们毕业大概还有不到半年。

“是吗？突然说这种话…”马克有些不好意思地挠头，“不过渽民…渽民你本来就够帅了！不会弹吉他也不是什么大事。”

“也是哦。”罗渽民点点头。虽然他不是那个意思。

那天李东赫感冒请假在家。罗渽民猜他大多是装病不想来学校。东赫对念书没兴趣。说要不是还有李马克和罗渽民在学校，他根本一天也不想来。

罗渽民躺在天台阴影处，闭上眼睛，还是有光在眼前浮动，他一声不吭地抓起李马克的手，放在自己眼前。

马克的手。马克那时在教室拨动吉他琴弦的手。在夏天也有些冰。罗渽民想只是这样也就可以了。只是这样，没有吉他，自己也不会唱歌，午休时间整个世界都很安静，耳边好像只能听到风声。

那次三人天台谈话后，李马克在李东赫不在的某次悄悄问罗渽民，问他想一直当高中生是什么意思。

罗渽民想了一阵，笑着说就是字面意思啊。

马克看着他不说话，眼神有些哀伤。

这也很正常，渽民。马克好像很小心地在甄字酌句，说，在这个年龄有这种想法，很正常。

罗渽民只是笑，说那马克也想一直当高中生啰。

偶尔也会啊。李马克诚实地点点头，高中很好的，一切都很美好，很光明，未来什么样子看不太清楚…但就是因为这样才显得很美好。

可是总有一天会毕业的。罗渽民说。

就是说啊。两个人沉默了很久。李马克又笑起来，说那也没关系的，因为不管是毕业后还是现在，他们三个人都一直是好朋友。

“不管我们以后去哪些城市，成为什么样的人，甚至结婚…结婚生子，我们也一直一直是好朋友。只要我们愿意就可以。所以渽民，一定不要擅自换了电话号码消失哦！”

“干嘛那么说，”罗渽民笑，轻轻捶了马克肩膀一下，“搞得我好像真的会悄悄换电话号码一样。”

“不知道啊，因为渽民有时候看上去好像很寂寞，有一种在计划某一天突然消失的感觉…”李马克笑眯眯的，“寂寞就说出来，有什么心事也尽管说出来，我和东赫都会帮你。但有时候觉得能和渽民你成为朋友也很不可思议…记得很久以前那次吗，你把匕首插进那个高年级男生的嘴巴里，当时真的很吓人，但也真的很帅！真的，实在太帅了…”

马克从天台跳下来那天，罗渽民是被什么重物砸在水泥地上的声音惊醒的。

醒来的时候马克已经不在身边了，罗渽民四处看了看，想马克已经回教室了吗？他看了一眼天空，有一些被惊动的黑鸟从树中窜出来，从他头顶飞过。罗渽民盯着那些鸟四处盘旋，看了很久后，捡起他和马克丢在地上的炒面面包包装纸，回教室准备上课了。一般来说马克都会把包装纸叠好放在口袋里，那天没有，罗渽民没有多想。

那天是李东赫请假在家的一天。那天马克的手搭在罗渽民眼前，马克的手指冰凉，罗渽民在那种不正常的冰凉下睡了过去，做了很好的梦。梦见他们三个人都顺利毕业，毕业那天他们抱在一起欢呼，为了看不清的未来，为了美好的未来，为了光明的未来，为了永远有彼此的未来。

罗渽民看到李马克躺在水泥地上的身体时，还没有很多人围过来，大家大多在午睡，在梦中。罗渽民愣了一会儿，然后像那天追着东赫的歌声、马克的吉他声一样朝马克静止的身体走过去。

先是血。满眼都是血。然后才是马克的脸。马克的脸浸在血中，也变成了血。血浸进黑色的制服里，血变成黑色。直到马克最后也变成黑色。

马克好安静。趴在水泥地上，眼睛闭得紧紧的。嘴巴闭得紧紧的。他的手指摆在脸的旁边，弧度有些古怪。罗渽民不知道他的手指有没有断，他蹲下去想去碰他的手指，他希望是没有断的，那是弹吉他的手指，是刚刚、不久前还搭在自己眼前的手指。

罗渽民不知道自己蹲在马克的尸体旁多久。来处理马克尸体的人好像隔了很长的时间才来，罗渽民作为第一个发现尸体的人并没有及时报警或叫救护车。可是为什么要那么做？罗渽民后来在校长室接受问话的时候，他想，他为什么要那样做？让那些人来铲起马克的尸体，装到白色的口袋里再扔到巨大的焚烧炉里，不，他们会将马克先装点一番，放在棺木里供人观赏一番，让活着的人哭泣一番，而从头到尾，马克都是安安静静的。所以罗渽民想，他为什么要打电话叫那些人来呢。如果他有什么超能力就好了，他可以把马克的身体悄悄藏起来，藏到一个只有他和马克的地方，任何人，永远都不能来打扰他们。甚至李东赫也不能。

马克的尸体被装进袋子里带走时，罗渽民蹲在那里一动不动。那些人用水管冲马克黏在水泥地上的血和肉和内脏组织时，罗渽民蹲在那里一动不动。

还不如给鸟吃掉。罗渽民想。已经有鸟飞到这边来了，远远地站在一边，犹疑地踱步，像是在等罗渽民走开后，他们就能啄起渗进水泥地里的马克吃掉。

尽管吃吧。罗渽民想，他用手指抠了一点水泥地缝隙里的东西出来，拿到眼前，迎着光看，可能是泥土，可能是马克，可能是任何人的尸体。

罗渽民把那团东西抹在自己手心，渗进他的手掌纹路里，和汗水混合。他想仅凭这样马克是无法永远和他待在一起的。于是他伸出舌头去舔，把整个手心舔得湿湿的。他尝不出什么味道来。但这样就可以了。这样就足够了。

他像耗尽力气那样，往后仰躺在地上，闭上眼睛，想象一个全黑的、宇宙那样大的地方出来，里面有完好的马克，马克和他，马克和渽民，敏亨和nana。他们永远是高中生，永远会在夏天的午休时间跑到天台去吃炒面面包，天空永远都是灰色的，静寂无声的，马克的手指却变得温暖起来，罩在自己眼前，像真正的阳光那样。

/

罗渽民回到家时，看到钟辰乐在床上蜷缩成小小的一团，他看上去还完全是孩子。床单上有一些深色的、像是干涸了很久的血痕。顺着钟辰乐的裤腿一路往上，他裤子后面一大团深色，空气里一股安静的血腥味。

被人揍了还是什么？罗渽民轻手轻脚地爬上床，从背后拥住钟辰乐小小的身体，他不想弄醒他，暂时不想。他像抱着没有生命的毛绒玩具那样，在钟辰乐颈间嗅他身上温暖好闻的气味。

辰乐...可怜，可怜的辰乐。小可怜。罗渽民在他耳边小声道，像唱摇篮曲，辰乐，睡着的样子像天使一样喔。辰乐，还要睡多久？nana现在，好寂寞。辰乐什么时候醒来，陪nana一起玩？

罗渽民手伸进钟辰乐t恤里，顺着他的腰线往上，钟辰乐在他怀里稍微动了动，罗渽民安抚似的在他耳边轻语，嘘、嘘，辰乐，没事的。手摸到他乳头上冰冷的金属环，确认什么似的拽了两下。

“痛。渽民哥。”钟辰乐背对着罗渽民，声音轻得像要消失。

“什么时候去打的？”

“今天。”

“好孩子。辰乐。怎么那么听话？”罗渽民吻他的耳后，脖子，牙齿在他耳垂上厮磨，“不过有点可惜，现在吃不到芝麻了。”

钟辰乐静静的，不说话。他其实一直没睡，屁股后面的撕裂伤口痛得他动也动不了，中途失去了几次意识，因为疼痛的昏厥。

“为什么那么多血？”罗渽民还是开口问了。

“跟人打架了。”

“你的血还是他的？”

“...都有。”

“辰乐会没事的吧？”罗渽民把他更深地拉进自己怀里，“因为辰乐很坚强嘛，不论是什么伤口，就算不去处理自己也会很快愈合。辰乐在这方面很了不起。”

可是还是会痛的。渽民哥。乳头上的环不是第一次去打，今天这次是两个月内的第三次。李东赫看见钟辰乐第三次走进店内要求打乳环时，像看见疯子那样看他，说你有什么毛病吗？打了又打，是上瘾了还是什么？

“可是堵住了嘛。”钟辰乐很委屈，堵住了，乳环戴不进去，所以又来了。

“谁叫你取下来了？刚打完本来伤口都还没长好。”李东赫骂他。

因为...因为渽民哥取下来了。钟辰乐说不出口。因为渽民哥在做爱的时候把乳头上的金属环扯下来了。

罗渽民在刚看到钟辰乐的乳环时很兴奋。乳头的颜色不再是淡淡的粉红，因为红肿和银色金属环的衬托，呈现出一种溃败的花色。

“好漂亮哦，辰乐。”罗渽民一边操他，一边扯着他的乳环，他问，“这样会更舒服吗？”

“不...呜——”钟辰乐握住罗渽民的手腕希望他不要再扯，“现在先不要、现在还很痛，渽民哥，轻一点吧。”

“可是最近辰乐好像不痛的话就射不出来。”

“才不是...”

最后钟辰乐哭着，主动把罗渽民的手拿到自己胸前，说“渽民哥让我痛吧，渽民哥，拜托弄痛我，好难受，射不出来好难受...”

罗渽民持续地操他那一点，手里钟辰乐的阴茎不停地流出透明的淫水，但始终没有射精。

“哥...帮帮我...”钟辰乐抱着罗渽民像孩子那样大哭起来，希望渽民哥能弄痛他，伤害他，如果渽民对他温柔，那反而是残忍的。

“辰乐啊。”罗渽民叫着他的名字，手摸到他的胸口，扯下了他乳环。刚穿在身上没多久的，还和他的血肉粘在一起。

“———”钟辰乐叫也叫不出来，眼泪、精液和淫水像尿那样一股股涌出，淋在他白色的肚子上，小小的肚脐上，将床单也打湿，将罗渽民小腹也弄湿。

“射好多哦，辰乐。”罗渽民抱着他，温柔地拍打他的背。

钟辰乐伏在他肩头抽泣，罗渽民仔细在听，他想那抽泣听上去竟然是幸福的。

钟辰乐一边哭一边说，像是耍赖，他说，“渽民哥，要一直待在我身边，永远不要离开我。”

“为什么？”罗渽民问他。

“我把渽民哥永远纹在我身上了。想洗也洗不掉，要去掉的话只有把那块皮肤割下来扔了。”

“还有呢？”

“我的福痣也没了。渽民哥把我的芝麻粒吃进了肚子里。离开我的话，渽民哥会变得很悲惨的。”

“真的吗？”罗渽民像听到小孩子的誓言那样笑了起来。

“真的。”

“现在渽民哥比我干净欸。”钟辰乐抽鼻子，摸到罗渽民耳朵上唯一一个耳钉，“渽民哥身上，只有这一个洞而已。”他靠过去吻了吻罗渽民的耳钉。像小猫撒娇。

对不起。罗渽民紧紧拥住钟辰乐白色的身体，他们赤身裸体地拥抱彼此，彼此的皮肤都是温暖的，都是活着的。对不起。罗渽民想他应该说。

李东赫在给钟辰乐进行第三次穿环的时候，钟辰乐痴痴地盯着他看。李东赫瞥了他一眼，嗤笑一声，说看我干什么啊？不会爱上我了吧？因为我给人穿环的样子太帅了。

“东赫哥，如果我下次还来的话，你还会给我穿吗？”

“靠，你究竟怎么回事啊？真的爱上我了？”

“不是啦、会不会啊东赫哥？”

“你要是想，我有什么办法。”

可是东赫哥明明也知道我很痛。钟辰乐轻轻笑。想，上次纹身还很丢脸地哭了。尽管如此，东赫哥也还是会帮我纹身，在我乳头上穿第三次孔，穿得我乳头快烂掉。为什么呢，东赫哥。

却不对我说，如果痛的话就不要再做了。

/

朴志晟跟钟辰乐也不是一个高中的。第一次见到钟辰乐是在某次晚自习下课返家途中，在街口暗处，钟辰乐踩在一辆别克引擎盖上，手里拿着喷漆，在车窗上刷刷地喷。一边喷一边还被喷漆呛得咳嗽。

朴志晟犹豫了一会儿，想是要绕开，还是装作什么都没看到那样走过去，可是绕开又显得怂不拉叽的，那个人看着可比自己还小呢。朴志晟咬咬牙，想就这么走过去得了。

抬起头时朴志晟和钟辰乐直接对视。如果不是后来发生的事，那一刻可以排进他此生最尴尬时刻前五。

钟辰乐先开了口，对着朴志晟笑得很狡猾，“你不是我们学校的吧，最好当没看到比较好哦。”

朴志晟不知道为什么，觉得钟辰乐不是那种典型的坏学生，他试探着问，“那辆车是谁的？”

“一个狗老师。他让我朋友被开除了。因为我朋友在全校学生面前把他的眼镜揍飞。”

“哇...厉害，你朋友。”朴志晟生硬地笑了两声。

“他什么都没做。”钟辰拍拍手，从引擎盖上跳下来，喷漆罐砸在地上的声音吓了朴志晟一大跳，他有点怀疑钟辰乐是不是也想走过来揍他一拳封他的口。

“什么都没做，却要在全校大会上接受批评，气不过就挥拳头了。当时所有人都在看那个老师的笑话。哈哈、不过我朋友被开除后学校里就没人敢出声了。前途真重要啊。有权力也真好啊。爬到那种位置，就算是狗，也会有很多人去舔狗的蛋蛋的。”

“你呢？不怕被处罚吗？”

钟辰乐沉默了很久。眼睛躲在过长的刘海里，“没人敢开除我的。因为我爸爸也是那种人。”

啊...朴志晟张大了嘴。这个人怎么骂自己的爸爸是狗。

“我还要把车窗玻璃也全部敲碎，要看吗？”钟辰乐捡起一边的棒球棒，“只是看就好了，不然你可能也要遭殃。”

“啊？”朴志晟想他对这种青少年暴力发泄行为真的没什么兴趣，“那个我其实急着回家...”

“有多急？我等会儿请你喝汽水吧？你成年了吗？买啤酒也可以。”

“没有,我后年才成年。”

“那你比我小欸。”钟辰乐拿着棒球棒在空中挥了几下，朴志晟赶紧往后退了几步，干，他不会也想砸碎他的骨头什么的来替他朋友报仇吧。

“你干嘛那么害怕？”钟辰乐笑起来，“我又不会揍你。”

“我吗？”朴志晟夸张地摆手，“我没有…我哪有。”

那天朴志晟站在昏暗的路灯下，看钟辰乐用棒球棒把那辆黑色的、涂满涂鸦的别克车砸成了一块废铁。窗玻璃碎片飞得到处都是，像水花那样在空气中飞舞，铁皮凹下去的声音是沉闷的，玻璃破碎的声音是清脆悦耳的，还有钟辰乐快乐的笑声混在其中，朴志晟看得有些恍惚，他想钟辰乐唱歌也一定很好听吧。如果是电影的话，最后钟辰乐还会在汽车上淋汽油，最后一把火烧个干净。

可是为什么看上去好性感。朴志晟看着忍不住咽口水，明明砸车什么也改变不了，钟辰乐的朋友不会再回到学校了，而钟辰乐则会顺利地毕业，尽管他毁了他口中那个狗老师的车，他的前途也依旧是光明的。

明明什么都改变不了，什么都不会发生变化。朴志晟走前去，朝钟辰乐伸出手，要他手里的棒球棒。

“我砸一次也可以吗？”

钟辰乐笑得无比开心，把棒球棒放到朴志晟手里时，他问，“你叫什么呀？”

“志晟，我叫朴志晟。”

“我叫钟辰乐。叫我辰乐就可以。”

辰乐。朴志晟在心里回味着这个名字。一个充满了祝福的名字。他握着棒球棒准备挥出去时，远处突然传来夜间巡警的吼声，手电筒晃眼的灯光照到他们身上。钟辰乐拉起朴志晟的手奔跑了起来，向着哪里也不知道，朴志晟那一刻感到前所未有的兴奋和快乐，他一边跑一边和钟辰乐一起大笑，他将钟辰乐小小的手攥在自己手心，这只手刚刚毁掉了一辆别克汽车，却柔软温暖，像新生儿的手。

朴志晟走进李东赫纹身店时，稍微喝了一点酒，他前不久刚成年，按理说是要和钟辰乐一起庆祝的。按理说。

“哥，我来兑现你的免费纹身了。”朴志晟傻笑着，一进来身上就带着一股酒味。

“纹什么？”李东赫捂着鼻子，“受不了，可以洗了澡再来吗？”

“纹‘lele’吧。”

“…什么啊你，土得要死，”李东赫眯着眼睛，“而且你不是跟辰乐掰了？”

“屁！”朴志晟激动起来，又立刻跌坐在沙发上，脸埋在手心里，“他单方面跟我掰了，我又没说我要跟他掰。”

“别这样，志晟。”李东赫敷衍地拍了两下朴志晟的背，“你还年轻，还会爱很多人…虽然初恋总是难忘的…哈哈、你们高中生真是。”

“东赫哥也有吗？”朴志晟闷闷地说。

“你猜呢？”

“我猜有。”

“你猜错了。”

“…”朴志晟从指缝里瞥李东赫，他今天穿了无袖衫，胸口裸露出来一大片，东赫哥真挺不要脸。开纹身店是次要钓人去开房才是主要吧。朴志晟想着，问，“东赫哥，为什么要在肩膀上纹黑色的鸟？”

“哈？”李东赫看一眼自己的肩膀，“就想呗。”

“初恋？”

“放屁。初恋不该像你那样纹什么名字简写吗？小学生看了都知道是你前女/男友那种。”

“…我把他弄伤了。”朴志晟毫无预兆地哽咽起来，都是酒精作崇，“弄伤了他，明明是、我很喜欢辰乐，可还是把他弄伤了，那么多血，我还让他一个人走，他说不要再去找他，我、呜呜…”

“你揍他了？妈的朴志晟你真不是人。”

“我没有，”朴志晟抹眼泪，“我，当时我气昏头了，他和别的男的搞在一起，叫我不要再去找他，他还说我不敢上他，我就上了，把他后面搞得都是血。我一开始不知道的。”

“…朴志晟，”李东赫难以置信地望着朴志晟此时哭泣的，脆弱的脸，“是我我也想操你妈。”

“我不该那样。可我昏了头了。”朴志晟越哭越凶，“他连电话号码都换了新的，我完了，哥。”

“神都救不了你。志晟。纹lele也不行，你就祈祷他不会在哪天你走夜路的时候往你头上套麻袋，把你掼到地上，肠子都给你踢断吧。”李东赫顿了顿，“因为如果是我我就会那么做。”

“我宁愿肠子被踢断。”朴志晟瘫在沙发上，望着头顶的日光灯。

/

“之前和nana一起看了一部电影。很闷，但画面拍得很美。”

“嗯。”

“是三个男人的故事。男人，男人，男人的父亲。后来其中一个男人死了，活下来的男人和死去的男人的父亲开始一起生活。”

“嗯。”

“男人和男人养了一只水母。水母很漂亮，但有剧毒。nana说死掉的男人其实就是被水母蛰死的。”

“嗯。”

“但活下来的男人很珍爱那只水母。后来水母逃了，游到城市里的河里，那是有剧毒的水母诶，整个城市的人都会因此被害死也说不定。但男人还是往水里撒饲料，希望水母能活下来。”

“嗯。”

“水母活下来了。而且还繁殖了好多好多只跟它一样的水母。到最后整个河里都是漂浮的水母…真的好漂亮。粉色的透明的。在水里浮上来又沉下去，好梦幻。活下来的男人也挺高兴的样子。”

“但会害死其他人哦？”

“是的。可是，还是想水母活下来。”

“好自私。”

“我也这么说。可是nana很喜欢这部电影。”钟辰乐侧过头来对着李东赫笑，“我想我就干脆也纹一个水母在背后好了。”

“…”李东赫沉默了一阵，“你真的很喜欢他嘛。”

“是吗？”钟辰乐转回去，“我也不知道。”

“东赫哥，为什么要在肩膀上纹黑鸟呢？”

“…”李东赫停了手里的动作，“怎么你们都来问…就，想纹啊。哪有那么多理由。”

“我们？”

“志晟那天也问了。”

“志晟啊…”钟辰乐拖长了声音，“感觉好久不见了。”

“他那天很伤心呢，来我店里要纹你的名字在身上。”

“真的？”钟辰乐又转过头来，脸上半是幸灾乐祸半是好笑，“他是白痴吧？”

“就是说嘛。”李东赫想但你这家伙又有什么资格这么说…

“那东赫哥最后给他纹了吗？”

“纹了。但没纹你的名字。”

“诶———那纹了什么？”

“猜猜看吧。或者你自己有空去问他。”

“不要。”

钟辰乐趴得腰有些酸，已经不是第一次纹身，痛还是一点都没习惯，背后皮肤的痛跟腰上又不太一样，像有好多只鸟在自己身上啄肉吃。

“对了东赫哥，nana…今晚有最后一场演出，你要去看吗？如果跟我一起去的话不要钱也可以哦。”

李东赫看着钟辰乐背上已经成形的那只水母，他后腰处已经平复下去的“nana”。李东赫印象里的罗渽民仍然是高中时期的，那时罗渽民右边耳朵上耍酷一样戴了个钉子，马克怂恿他去打的耳洞，说渽民肯定很合适。罗渽民说马克自己为什么不去打？马克有点不好意思地说以前打过，假期的时候，但因为完全不合适，所以在开学前就摘下来了。罗渽民当时没答应也没拒绝。过了几天再见面时，耳朵上就多了个闪闪发光的东西。马克高兴的时候就去摸罗渽民的耳朵玩，像摸自己的小狗。李东赫那时想那个耳钉哪里是罗渽民自己想打的。那个耳钉是打在了马克的耳朵上，虽然谁也看不见。最后由罗渽民来展示而已。

“我要去。不过为什么说是最后一场？”

“nana之前休学了一年，现在要回x城继续念大学，我也要跟着去，随便在那边找点什么事做。”

“…你们还会回来吗？”

“干嘛这样问，东赫哥，听上去你好像已经开始想念我。”钟辰乐笑，“不知道，都有可能。”

“真了不起…”李东赫夸张地咂舌，“我会去的。一定去。”

让我见见你的nana吧。

去看罗渽民演出的前一天，李东赫又梦见了他和李马克。

马克死后李东赫一直在想，如果那天他没有请假在家———为了玩最新发售的游戏，马克是不是就不会死。总感觉马克是故意挑了那一天似的，趁谁都没注意，悄悄地从天台飞了出去。

如果李东赫在的话，那天或许会跟无数个过去的日子一样，黄昏时他和罗渽民和李马克在路口分别，朝着不同的方向，第二天他们又在同一个路口再会，盯着彼此睡得乱七八糟的头发大笑。

他想的是哪怕他能亲眼看到马克从天台上飞下来也好。即使没法阻止，要是能看到那一瞬间就好了。罗渽民是第一个发现马克尸体的人。在无人清醒的午休时间。李东赫嫉妒他这一点嫉妒得要死。

马克是和他最亲密的。他们是最好的朋友。也像恋人。很小的时候玩那种小孩子之间的游戏，李东赫扮演李东淑跟李马克结婚，连双方的父母都认证了。

李东赫那时像小霸王似的，握着马克的手一整天都不放，说马克和我结婚了，就不能背叛我和其他人结婚哦。

马克也紧紧回握住李东赫的手，懵懂又认真地点了点头。他说东淑，我们会永远在一起的。骗人是小狗。马克不想当小狗。东淑也不要当小狗。

在马克的葬礼上狼狈地呕吐时，李东赫非常强烈地想见罗渽民一面。想狠狠地揍他，把他的脸揍得不像人，把他踢到地上再也爬不起来。为什么不来马克的葬礼呢？好像在告诉所有人，这个葬礼是假的。可是李东赫必须去。不去不行。因为李东赫不想当小狗。操他妈的李马克倒是当了狗。

李东赫想如果可以回到初二那次就好了，小混混扇了他一耳光，他摔倒在地上，没法保护李马克。李马克会像他一样也被扇耳光。可是那也没关系，那时候他们只有十二三岁，哪怕最后是抱在一起哭，也没有人会嘲笑他们。

渽民要是没有出现该多好啊。

至少，马克最后能够活下来。

/

好像因为是最后的演出了，小酒吧里来的人比任何时候都要多。李东赫被钟辰乐拉着往前挤，不小心踩到谁的脚时，那人破口大骂，李东赫捂着耳朵，有点后悔自己为什么要来受这个罪。

千辛万苦挤到最前排，钟辰乐紧攥着李东赫的手以免和他分离。

“总觉得东赫哥早就认识nana了。”

“哈？”李东赫装作没听太清，“什么意思？”

“不知道，就有那种感觉。”钟辰乐侧过头来对李东赫笑，那是纯真的、无害的、被爱着也爱着谁的笑容。

李东赫垂下眼睛，没有说什么。辰乐什么都知道。自作聪明的大概只有自己。

“志晟说他今晚也会来。”李东赫没头没脑地提了一句。

“我知道。”钟辰乐语气平淡。

“你知道？”李东赫撞他的肩膀，“你联系他了？”

“才没有咧。反正就知道。”

“哇，你跟半仙一样。什么都知道。牛逼死了钟辰乐。”李东赫手伸过去揉他后脑勺的头发，“这么厉害，不如给哥解解惑吧？比如我今年会不会发大财…”

后半句话被突然爆发的巨大音乐声淹没。罗渽民在的乐队出场时，人群的欢呼声几乎要把李东赫耳朵震聋，他气得大吼大叫，“妈的有那么夸张吗？算谁啊他们，世界巨星吗？”

被人群推动着，李东赫一点挤现场的经验都没有，只能跟着人群拥挤的方向动，最后手和钟辰乐的手分开，他看到钟辰乐的小脑袋转来转去，四处看，嘴里叫着李东赫的名字，却往他的反方向被越推越远。

李东赫那一瞬间不知为什么鼻子很酸。

看到罗渽民也是瞬间的事。李东赫想他不会悄悄给灯光师塞钱了吧，为什么身上的光就是要比别人亮那么多。渽民没怎么变。右边耳朵上还是戴着耳钉，不过他什么时候还会弹吉他了，还会唱歌，声音听着竟然还不错。李东赫想他还是变了。他看着舞台上亮得刺人眼睛的罗渽民，想渽民好像也不是成为了新的渽民。一个旧的渽民，高中生渽民，不知道从别人那里偷了些什么来，胡乱地黏到自己身上，黏得乱七八糟，乍一看很体面，但内里却像畸形的怪物。就那样成长了，破破烂烂地活了下来。

罗渽民后来大概是看到他了。安可曲他们唱了一首歌，李东赫很熟悉，很久以前他胡乱哼的一首，没想到被渽民记了下来。

我想成为你

就像叶未落仍与树一体

在风和雨中

我想成为你

也许甜蜜，也许不是

我想融入你

与夜中闪光

李东赫在下面悄悄地跟着哼唱。渽民的声音变得很低，没有高中时那么沙哑。李东赫也不知道为什么自己记得，高中渽民明明既不会弹吉他，也不会开口唱歌。

哼着哼着，李东赫哭了起来。不要面子，谁都不在乎地哭了。他很久以前在马克的葬礼上跟马克道别，他说再见马克，再见。如果你不愿意活下去的话，那我就替你活下来吧，我一定不会死的。在我活够两个人的份之前，我一定不会死。要光明灿烂地活下去。即使世界死了，我也不会死。

他明白了渽民好像也是那样的。渽民也活下来了。现在他们知道未来不再是充满光明，未来烂透了。可是他们还是活了下来，各自依附着什么，健全也好畸形也好，还是活下来了。

李东赫想马克一定很喜欢渽民。李东赫也很喜欢渽民。那天在黄昏下，爱上渽民的不只有李东赫，还有李马克。再握得紧一点吧，他们的手，血是温暖黏稠的，直到最后一刻，从人的身体里喷出来前，喷出来后，团在手心的话，就始终是温暖、粘稠的。

他想渽民，如果活下来的话，就光明正大地活吧。不要再到处躲躲藏藏了，不要躲在暗处里，像野狗那样偷生。好好念大学，然后毕业，找好的工作，跟喜欢的人结婚，生一大堆小孩，变老也是没有办法的事，即使是渽民这么帅的人也是会老的。然后，到最后最终的日子，再幸福地、没有后悔地死去。

再见了渽民。

李东赫费好大的力气从人群里挤了出来，他差点闷死了。再在酒吧里多待一会儿他真的会窒息而死也说不定。李东赫站在夜空的星星下面，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，他还活着，真好。

肩膀上的黑鸟，也永远不会飞走了。

尾声

“志晟，哥还没给你成年礼物呢，大胆地说吧，想要什么？”

朴志晟坐在洗头店外发呆。李东赫最近的店也休息了，不知道跑到哪里去，可能跟男人私奔了吧。

昨晚去了之前黄仁俊说的那间酒吧。人多得他下巴掉下来，找了很久也没能找到辰乐。

朴志晟很沮丧地走出酒吧，看到东赫哥站在门口闭着眼睛大口吸气，朴志晟想还是不要去打扰比较好。

绕开李东赫走另一条路时，远处的路灯下有两个人依偎在一起。再走近一点，朴志晟看清楚了。小一点的那个是辰乐，稍微高一点的那个是刚刚在舞台上的吉他手。

吉他手的嘴唇和辰乐的嘴唇贴在一起。朴志晟知道那是什么滋味，温暖的舌头，舌头上冰凉的金属。

朴志晟久久地看着，觉得身上刚纹不久的纹身像要烧起来，剥落下来，要是真能那样倒也好。

什么嘛。朴志晟忍不住笑自己。偏偏在这个时候绕路。

李帝努看朴志晟半天没反应，走过来拍他的肩膀，朴志晟吓得一抖。回过头来看到李帝努，又很失落地转回去。

“喂…就这么不想看到我？”李帝努坐到了朴志晟身边，“失恋啦？”

朴志晟没点头也没摇头。

“感情这种事呢…就是比较麻烦…”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“我想好我要什么礼物了。你买给我吧。”

“要什么？”

“棒球棒，”朴志晟盯着远处的一辆黑色汽车，眼中很空茫，“我想要一个棒球棒。”

/

清晨，准备驾车离开前，罗渽民问钟辰乐有没有什么需要道别的人。

钟辰乐低头想了想，说没有。

渽民哥呢？钟辰乐反问他。

罗渽民笑着说也没有。

罗渽民不确定昨晚在底下的观众里看到的那个人是不是李东赫，或许是或许不是。如果是，李东赫哭成那副鬼样子还是比较少见的。罗渽民几乎没见过李东赫哭。

唯一一次是李马克葬礼那天，罗渽民其实去了葬礼，但只在外面徘徊，一直没进去。中途看到李东赫突然冲出来，对着一旁的草丛剧烈地呕吐，最后蹲下，呜呜地开始哭。

他也不能走过去说，东赫，不要哭了，马克永远死掉了。李东赫一定会狠狠揍他一拳，把他揍翻到地上，用皮鞋的鞋尖疯了一样踢他的肚子。

他该说些什么他也不知道。李东赫内心有一个马克是罗渽民永远也无法靠近的。李东赫反过来也一样。

他只能说再见。他往回退，回到以前他和李马克，李东赫挥手道别的路口，应该站着马克的那条路现在没有人，应该站着东赫的那条路也没有人，影子在还没有重合前就已经分开了。罗渽民那时候感到强烈的孤单，他回头走上自己的那条路，想他再也不能回头了。回头什么都看不到。而往前走也是同样的。

再见啦。再见。再见。罗渽民那时在心里悄悄说。

“到了新的地方感觉穿环就不是那么方便了。”钟辰乐坐在副驾驶，车窗降到最低处，风将他的头发吹乱，露出耳朵上好多个耳钉。

“在这里我有个认识的哥哥一直给我穿孔来着…感觉其他人来做的话就怪怪的。”

“不穿也没关系。”罗渽民说，“以后都不用穿了。”

“真的？”钟辰乐凑过去，“还以为渽民哥会坚持要我一直穿呢…”

“为什么我要那样？”罗渽民侧过头来看钟辰乐一眼，“你都在身上纹我的名字了，用刀都刮不下来。”

“谁说的，用刀当然可以刮下来。”

“你要那样吗？”

“暂时不想。”

罗渽民把钟辰乐的手拉过来，放在自己手里揉捏，“都会长好的。哪怕真的那样做了，也会长得像以前一样，跟新的一样。辰乐就是这点了不起啊。”

“那我耳钉也不想戴了，乳环也很讨厌。舌头上的也完全不习惯。一个都不想再戴。”

“嗯，全部摘下来吧。”

“会长得跟以前一样吗？”

“当然。”

“即使那样，渽民哥也不要一个人偷偷跑掉喔。”

“不会的。因为我吃掉了辰乐的福痣。”罗渽民学着钟辰乐的话，“离开辰乐就会悲惨得活不下去。”

“嘻嘻，”钟辰乐笑得眼睛眯成一条线，露出可爱的犬齿，“跟我拉勾吧？渽民哥。”

没等罗渽民动作，钟辰乐拉起他一支手的小指和自己的扣在一起，扣了很久，他想这下渽民哥肯定不会反悔了。他最近开始更多地叫罗渽民渽民哥，比起nana，他更喜欢叫渽民哥多一点，nana像是另一个人。而渽民哥就是渽民。nana吃掉了自己的福痣。渽民哥就要跟自己永远待在一起了。

“昨天的安可曲真好听…”钟辰乐说着，轻声哼唱了起来。

FIN.


End file.
